


Come conquistare Elia Santini ( in quaratena)

by Ale_96klmcst



Series: Coinquilini in quaratena [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fillippo side of things, M/M, Roommates, elippo week 2020, lockdown - Freeform, quaratine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: DAY 1 ELIPPO WEEK - RommatesPunto di vista di Filippo della FF "Di lunedì e mercoledì insospettabili durante la quaratena"Dalla storia:Quindi aveva deciso di provarci, affinando le sue strategie per far capitolare il più piccolo: al massimo, ci avrebbero riso su un giorno, ripesando a quella breve ma divertente convivenza, con i loro rispettivi partener e tutto il team dei contrabbandieri. Già se lo vedeva Martino, che lo prendeva in giro per aver pensato di poter conquistare "quel morto di fregna" di Elia Santini.[...]Elia era sempre più nervoso ma non rispondeva alle sue provocazioni, sapeva che si stava lamentando di lui con i ragazzi perchè Martino gli scriveva su whatsapp di "andarci piano" e lui lo aveva ignorato clamorosamente.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Coinquilini in quaratena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861849
Kudos: 4





	Come conquistare Elia Santini ( in quaratena)

Elia era strano negli ultimi giorni. Molto strano. Da quando avevano iniziato a vivere insieme, qualche mese fa, non aveva notato comportamenti di particolare odio o insofferenza nei suoi confronti. E sarebbero stati giustificarti, Filippo sapeva di essere il peggior conquilino del mondo, non solo perché glielo aveva ripetuto per una vita Eleonora, ma perchè era effettivamente così: disordine cronico, assenza della conoscenza della parola privacy e di rispetto per lo spazio personale, incapacità nel curare le piante di sua sorella o di cucinare qualcosa di decente.

Elia, però, non si era mai lamentato: stava ai suoi scherzi, accettava di parlare dei suoi problemi, lasciava a lui scegliere il film per la serata proiettore e non gli dispiaceva se si intrometteva nelle serate con i contrabbandieri. E poi cucinava per lui quando non era di turno al lavoro o a lezione in università, lo aiutava nei suoi progetti universitari, era sempre disponibile ad aiutarlo in qualsiasi cosa.

E così, quella che sembrava una cotta passeggera, dettata da qualche conversazione e occhiata ai ritrovi comuni, si era trasformata in una cotta colossale per il moro. Quindi aveva deciso di provarci, affinando le sue strategie per far capitolare il più piccolo: al massimo, ci avrebbero riso su un giorno, ripesando a quella breve ma divertente convivenza, con i loro rispettivi partener e tutto il team dei contrabbandieri. Già se lo vedeva Martino, che lo prendeva in giro per aver pensato di poter conquistare "quel morto di fregna" di Elia Santini.

Poi era arrivato il lockdown, la quaratena, il covid 19 e tutto era cambiato.

La stranezza di Elia si era protatta da pochi giorni ad una settimana piena. Aveva dato la colpa alla quarantena: probabilmente il ragazzo soffriva la reclusione e la paura dell'esterno più di quanto diceva. In questi casi non lo aveva forzato a parlare, Filippo sapeva anche stare al suo posto...se voleva. Poi, però, aveva notato delle coincidenze: come si fosse fatto tanto taciturno, come non proponesse nulla da fare insieme e lo spiasse a guardarlo di sottecchi, con fare minaccioso ogni qual volta Filippo evitava le faccende domestiche, si dimenticava delle cose da segnare nella lista della spesa o beveva più caffè del solito.

Elia era arrabbiato con lui e non poteva essere semplicemente perchè lui era un orribile coinquilino. Per capirlo, decise di attuare un piano: farlo impazzire e portarlo all'esasperazione. Era davvero bravo in quello.

Incominciò chiedendo se poteva prendere lui il suo turno per pulire la cucina, e poi ancora un altro. Consumò tutta l'acqua calda, sparse vestiti in giro per tutta la casa e si dimenticò di salvare l'ultima partita di Fifa che avevano interrotto per la chiamata con i contrabbandieri settimanale ( che divenne giornaliera in breve tempo). Elia era sempre più nervoso ma non rispondeva alle sue provocazioni, sapeva che si stava lamentando di lui con i ragazzi perchè Martino gli scriveva su whatsapp di "andarci piano" e lui lo aveva ignorato clamorosamente. Così provo un altro piano: smise di proporre anche lui attività, di provare a fare conversazione in ogni momento della giornata, di evitare di bussare alla porta di Elia per sedersi sul suo letto e mettere la musica a palla e discutere sui suoi gusti musicali. Elia sembrava sempre più sull'orlo di un crollo nervoso, ma non ci furono altre reazioni.

Gli rimaneva solo una cosa da fare.

\- Elì non ci provare ad andare sul divano, è il tuo turno di sistemare - gli disse un giorno, vedendolo stremato da una giornata di studio e di poco sonno. Sapeva di essere in torto e puntava proprio su questo

\- Fili sono stanco morto. Ieri tra le lezioni e la partita a fifa con i ragazzi sono andato a letto alle 4, non puoi fare tu? - era diventata una videochiamata di supporto e aveva provato a rispettare la sua privacy con la musica a tutto volume ma aveva sentito distintamente un "Ma che vol di Bisessuale?" di Luchino. Si era accesa una scintilla di speranza, anche se il piano di conquista era passato in secondo piano nelle ultime settimane...oppure no?

\- No. - doveva insistere, era il momento di osare- Sono due settimane che sei nervoso e non hai voglia di vivere ma questo non ti giustifica nel non fare il tuo dovere, quindi vieni qui e dammi una mano -quando sentì i passi pesanti del ragazzo capì di aver fatto centro.

\- Questo non ti giustifica nel non fare il tuo dovere?? Questa settimana ho dovuto fare il mio "dovere" il doppio, perchè tu non lo hai fatto. Sto sopportando tutte le tue manie, i quintali di caffè che non avrei consumato nemmeno in un anno, le liste della spesa inesistenti e i messaggi preoccupati di Eleonora per le sue piante che tu, non stai curando. Come non ti stai curando di tutto quello che ti succede intorno e -

\- e di te? -non riuscì a non interromperlo, perchè stava iniziando davvero ad unire i puntini - Sei incazzato con me perchè non ti do abbastanza attenzioni? Perchè non ti chiedo più guardare i film con te sul divano o batterti a FIFA? -, quei puntini che lo stavano portando ad avvicinarsi ad un Elia che lo stava guardando fisso per la prima volta in settimane. - Sei incazzato perchè faccio esattamente le cose che so che ti fanno incazzare per attirare la tua attenzione? Visto che mi guardi a malapena e sempre di sottecchi da quando è iniziata la quaratena.E' così Elia? -

-Non è vero che non ti guardo - Filippo rise divertito. Elia non sapeva mentire, o almeno, non sapevano farlo i suoi occhi, che si stavano facendo lucidi.

\- Ripeto: è così Elia? -

Non lo vide nemmeno respirare, ma quegli occhi lucidi che lo stavano intenerendo divennero fuoco, pronto a scagliarsi contro di lui.

\- Non lo so Filippo, se farmi incazzare ti viene così bene lo potresti inserire nel tuo curriculum. Perchè si, mi fai incazzare a bestia, ti sbatterei contro il muro ogni volta che ti vedo. Ci vuole talento per fare questo -

\- E allora fallo - pregò, per un istante, di non aver interpretato male la situazione. Una delusione dopo una tensione sessuale così forte ( e forse dopo la rivelazione che gli importava molto di più di come stesse Elia di quanto credesse) non l'avrebbe digerita bene.

\- Cosa? -

\- Sbattimi contro il muro, vediamo se anche tu oggi puoi inserire qualcosa nel Curriculum oltre che essere un rompicog - quando si ritrovò contrò il muro, con le labbra di Elia unite alla sue in un bacio disperato, dimenticò ogni cosa, ogni strategia, ogni pensiero.

Fino a quando Elia non si staccò da lui e corse via in camera.

Non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente quel bacio. Baciare Elia era paragonabile alla fusione del film romantico e film porno più bello che aveva mai immaginato. La sua mente era un insieme di pensieri, la maggior parte negativi da quando Elia si era chiuso in camera e aveva chiamato i contrabbandieri e lui non aveva assolutamente intenzione di sentire nulla di quello che Elia gli stava dicendo,

Elia provava davvero qualcosa per lui? Sarebbe stato disposto ad ammetterlo? A parlarne con i suoi amici, a mostrarsi al mondo per quello che era? Filippo non avrebbe sopportato altrimenti, non era uno abituato a nascondersi e finiva per odiare chi lo faceva.

Lui era pronto? Era davvero pronto per perdere un amico, il coinquilino migliore del mondo e la persona che gli ronzava in testa come mai aveva fatto nessuno in un solo giorno? Era pronto ad accettare un no e convinverci ogni giorno fino a fine quaratena?

Non poteva aspettare che fosse Elia a scegliere per lui: doveva affrontarlo. E quando senti distintamente un sospiro disperato, colse l'occasione al volo. 

— Guarda che non c'è bisogno di fingere una videochiamata con i tuoi amici per risolvere la tensione nei tuoi pantaloni tesoro, ci sono io - sentii distintamente le risate di Martino e gli insulti di Elia in risposta e poi ancora silenzio.

-Filì?-

-Eh?-

-Stavo davvero chiamando i miei amici-

Si sentiva in colpa e questo non era un bene per Filippo.

\- Lo so, volevo farti staccare dal quel pc per farti parlare con me. Se hai chiuso la chiamata per continuare ad evitarmi dimmelo, che mi faccio una doccia e ci rivediamo domani mattina -

gli disse, perché voleva continuare ad avere il controllo della situazione.

\- In realtà vorrei parlarti -

\- Volevo chiederti scusa. Non avrei dovuto trattarti così - gli disse Elia ed era sincero, lo vedeva Filippo. _Dannazione_.

\- Vorrei dirti che puoi trattarmi così quando vuoi, ma non vorrei far gasare troppo il tuo ego - non riusciva a trattare un discorso serio come un adulto, o forse sì ma era di questo che Elia aveva bisogno in quel momento.

\- Non sono bravo con le parole, non li so fare i discorsi alla Garau con lettere e cazzate varie. Mi piaci Filippo. E mi piaci da quella tombolata di Natale di due anni fa, dove nonostante ci fosse l'Argentina, io guardavo solo te. Quando stavo per prendere coraggio e provarci, tu ti sei fidanzato con Dario, io ho chiuso il capitolo e sono andato avanti.- 

Questo però non se lo sarebbe mai aspetto Filippo. Non credeva fosse possibile che Elia lo avesse notato davvero quella sera e che tutto questo si sarebbe potuto risolvere, forse e con tanta fortuna, qualche mese prima.

—Quando mi hai chiesto di vivere con te, sapevo avrei dovuto riflettere ma una parte di me voleva troppo la libertà e voleva ancora te. Questa volta voglio provarci e dirtelo davvero: mi piaci Filippo Sava e ti vorrei sbattere al muro ogni secondo della mia giornata.-

Ad ogni parola, Filippo era sempre più sconvolto e non sapeva minimamente cosa rispondere. Sentiva solo il suo cuore battere all'impazzata e se questa non fosse la vita vera ma un film romantico, avrebbe giurato che anche Elia potesse sentirlo. Ma era la vita vera, ed Elia era davanti a lui, terrorizzato, così decise di farsi coraggio anche lui e parlare.

\- Non mi ero accorto che mi stavi guardando, ma non posso dire di non averti visto quella sera.Lo charme Santini non passa inosservato,sai. Pensavo davvero quello che ho detto a Silvia quella sera, ma non pensavo di avere una chance ed ero stufo delle cause perse. Da quando sei entrato in questo appartamento, non c'è stato un singolo momento in cui non avrei voluto fare quello che è successo prima tra noi e stuzzacarti era il mio modo per vedere se lo volevi anche tu -

\- Hai avuto la tua risposta -il sorriso di Elia non aiutò a fermare il suo cuore impazzito,

\- Ah, sai che non so? Prima eri molto arrabbiato, poteva essere anche un gesto impulsivo e non intenzionale....- questo poteva essere un sogno, un gral bel sogno, da cui Filippo avrebbe potuto svegliarsi in qualsiasi momento..tanto valeva goderselo a pieno.

\- Beh, se proprio insisti vorrei riprovare - senza che ne avesse più il controllo del suo corpo, iniziò a sorridere.

\- Ti concedo il permesso, ma solo perchè hai delle labbra a cui non si può dire di no- se il primo bacio era stato indimenticabile, quel bacio era ancora meglio. Lento, dolce, che si stava lentamente tramutando in fuoco e il più grande sapeva che lo stava accendendo lui la fiamma con il suo piercing ed Elia la stava mantenendo viva con quelle labbra così piene e facili da baciare,

-Sono pazzo di te, Elia Santini - riuscì a dire tra un bacio e l'altro, prima che tutto il resto si trasformasse un fiamme pure. Se era un sogno, voleva ricordarselo.

Qualche ora dopo, mentre erano stesi sul letto e abbracciati.

— Ma cos'é che avevi detto a Silvia? – gli chiese Elia, che stava ancora rimuginando incredulo a quello che era appena successo e non riusciva a dare un senso a quel minuscolo dettaglio.

— Niente, che avevi delle belle labbra e ti avrei scopato subito —

— Beh, Martino mi ha detto che non dovevo andare a vivere con uno che volevo scopare —

Entrambi risero.

— Non possiamo deludere i nostri amici, tu che dici? — disse Filippo, voltandosi verso il più piccolo.

— Assolutamente no, non sarebbe gentile da parte nostra —

**Author's Note:**

> Rieccomi qui con il punto di vista di Filippo della mia prima fic! Buona Elippo Week a tutti coloro che stanno partecipando, io mi sto divertendo moltissimo a controllare quello che ho scritto e scrivere ancora degli Elippo.
> 
> Ho scritto tutto in Italiano e vorrei tradurlo in inglese...auguratemi buona fortuna 😂  
> Mi trovate su tumbrl qui ⏩ https://dontshipiknowwhatuthink.tumblr.com/


End file.
